


All the work

by Servena



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Smoking, Talking, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: „Why me?” Shikamaru asks as they lie next to each other in bed afterwards.





	All the work

“Why me?” Shikamaru asks as they lie next to each other in bed afterwards.

Temari turned onto her side to face him. “You’re asking me now?” she says with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugs. “I’ve been asking myself since you stood in front of my door. But I didn’t want to discourage you. So yeah, I’m asking you now.”

She laughs. “Fair enough.”

“I mean”, he leans over to the small night desk to rummage around in one of the drawers, it’s not like this happens to me a lot.”

When he turned back, he had a crumpled pack of cigarettes in his hand. “Do you mind?”

She shrugs. “Go ahead. It’s your lung cancer after all.”

“Yeah, yeah”, he mumbles as he fidgets with the lighter. He takes a deep drag of the cigarette and blows the smoke out slowly towards the ceiling, following it with his eyes. Only then does he continue talking: “I mean, it’s not like I’m the only shinobi in this village. You could have picked anyone. Neji for example”, she raises an eyebrow at him, “or Kiba”, she huffs in disbelief, “even Naruto.” Now she’s laughing full-throat and he’s grinning as well. “Okay, maybe not Naruto.”

“Definitely not Naruto”, she agrees once she manages to stop laughing.

“I just don’t have a lot of success with women. Not like I try very hard, either”, he adds as an afterthought.

“That’s why.” He shoots her a puzzled look and she elaborates: “Most guys try way too hard. They’re getting on my nerves. I like your kind better. And if that means I have to do all the work, that’s fine with me.”

He takes another drag of his cigarette. “So you like to do all the work, huh?”

“If you expect me to clean your sorry excuse for an apartment, you can keep dreaming.”

He puts out the cigarette on the nightstand even though it’s barely halfway done. “I was thinking more about another kind of work.” He turns to face her. “Would you mind doing some of that again?”

She shoots him another of her sharp-toothed grins. “Not at all.” Then she moves to lean over him and kisses him breathless.


End file.
